PS3 HACKED!!!! FERP'S THREE PSN SAFETY STEPS 4 U :-)
Code Red!! The PS3 just got hacked and I think it is safe to say I sense a disturbance in the Force!!! Everyones information has been sent up the creek but fear not- I, Ferp am here to guide you in this time of crisis!!! Watch my safety tips and you will be as protected as a civil soldier in Call of Duty Black Opps!! PRESTIGE!!! ;-) Cast *[[Shawn Chatfield|'Shawn Chatfield']] as The Announcer *[[Derrick Acosta|'Derrick Acosta']] as Fernando AKA "Ferp" *[[Rocco Botte|'Rocco Botte']] as John Transcript DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME AND ALSO DO NOT TRY THIS TO YOUR PS3. SERIOUSLY DONT. (OMG! PSN HAS BEEN HACKED! HOW CAN I PROTECT MY PSN ACCOUNT AND MY PS3?!) On Screen Text: WARNING! The Announcer: ATTENTION CITIZENS OF THE UNITED STATES! ATTENTION CITIZENS OF ENGLAND! ATTENTION CITIZENS OF THE REST OF THE WORLD! PLAYSTATION NETWORK HAS BEEN HACKED! SOCIAL SECURITY NETWORK HAS BEEN LEAKED! CREDIT CARD NUMBERS ARE NOW IN PRIVATE PROPERTY! On Screen Text: WARNING! The Announcer: '''ATTENTION CITIZENS OF *cough* ATTENTION CITIZENS OF THE WORLD! FOR MORE INSTRUCTIONS PLEASE STAY TUNE OF WHAT YOU SHOULD DO! (Ok, let's see the instructions.) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": Bad news Rachel. (Rachel? Who's Rachel?) On Screen Text: Fernando AKA "Ferp" Fernando AKA "Ferp": I don't know if you've been following video games news this week, but under this week the Playstation Network was hacked by a bunch of nasty hackers, trying to get people's private information so they can steal their IDs. They got credit card numbers as so of fragula, amazon, brime or just maybe showing up in your doorstep, but luckily Rach you know me and you could use my safety precautions. On Screen Text: '''Three Safety Tips ;-) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''Three easy steps to safeguard yourself for further nasty hackings! ... *wink* (Alright, tell me the three safety steps.) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": Ok Rachel, the first thing you need to know is nasty hackers is that ate through your firewall like my swedish cheese factory and so you need to manually reinstagey firewall. (You can a put a firewall on your PS3 MANUALLY?) On Screen Text: Step 1: Manual Firewall... ;-) Fernando AKA "Ferp": This way sound like a ???(I don't understand the single word he said.) task, but it's not easy as first thought. When you listen to Ferp's easy steps, Step 1 take anything that makes fire. (Ok, I got a lighter.) Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''Step 2 apply to the back of your Playstaion. (Ok, I'll apply to the back of my PS3.) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''This will manually insert a new firewall to make sure the hackers will not be able to break through. POP (Whoa, (0_0)) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''There it goes the pop is a good thing, it seals the information up tight. *wink* (Hell no, I ain't doin it Ferp. That might cause my PS3 to not function properyl.) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": Part 2 Rachel. (Stop calling Rachel! She might not see you on TV!) Fernando AKA "Ferp": As you may have not know. On Screen Text: '''Part 2: Say goodbye to credit cards!! 8-( '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''Every credit card number in the world has been stolen. (What are you talking about taking away my credit card? And what's with that balloons you're holding?) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''This is an infortunate event, but there is simply nothing we can do about it. The only course of action we can take to pre-cautionly safeguard our life. Is to say goodbye to our credit cards. If you have to carry a pidgeon that works best, but if not inpachment balloons will do. (What?!) '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": Goodbye credit cards, goodbye... hackers none. On Screen Text: Hackers: None '''Fernando AKA "Ferp": '''Fernando 1. '''On Screen Text: '''Fernando: 1 (You've just let your credit cards flew away with those balloons carrying it!) Category:Skits